Computer networks, including intranets and the Internet, are typically based on client devices connecting to one or more servers via a single connection path. A client device may be attempting to request services from one or more servers providing the requested services. The client device may be provided with client software used to connect the client device to a server, which may be provided with server software that provides one or more services. Client devices and servers may also use their respective software to connect over a computer network.
The connection path between a client device and a server over a computer network may have several nodes, connection paths, and/or servers which are interconnected, either directly to each other or indirectly through one of the other servers. Based on a network configuration, the connection path of the client device to the server over the network may be via a telephone connection, an Ethernet connection, a wireless connection, a mobile connection, Bluetooth, satellite, cable, etc. Traditionally, only a single connection path is used when connecting the client device to the server.